


【中文翻译】27

by BriaBelleDean



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaBelleDean/pseuds/BriaBelleDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们五岁时第一次见面。</p>
<p>Chinese translation of PetrichorIllusions's 27: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3225173</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】27

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/gifts).
  * A translation of [27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225173) by [PetrichorIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions). 



他们五岁时被老师塞到了一块儿，因为那老师没法同时盯着他俩。

  
他们六岁的时候，老师都懒得去分开他们两个了。

  
他们八岁时玩“亲一亲就逃跑”，公白飞选择躲在垃圾桶后面。古费拉克出现了——“他们当然抓不住我啦！”公白飞松了口气，突然间古费拉克的嘴唇就和他的在一块儿了。公白飞一下子向后弹去，好长一段时间他俩都在瞪着对方。“我大概也许可能说不定说谎了。”古费说，然后跑走啦。

  
9，10，11。

  
他们十二岁，参加了他们第一个真正的派对。“十点前回来。”公白飞的妈妈嘱咐道。九点半，他们一群人坐在一块儿讨论着男朋友女朋友。“你们俩为什么不在约会啊？”有人问。他们对视了眼，古费脸上的表情让公白飞一下子笑出声。“那也 _太奇怪_ 了！”他们这么说。

  
13，14。

  
15。午饭的时候又有人问了同样的问题。“你们俩在一起吗？”古费拉克的笑声可响了——“那也太奇怪了，不是嘛飞儿？”公白飞的眼睛落在桌子上。“嗯哼。”他过了一小会儿嘟囔道。“对啊，嗯，不。他是我最好的朋友，我为什么会想和他 _约会_ ？”他脑海里绝对没有闪过一清单的理由。他们是最好的朋友，他怎么可以 _那样_ 想呢？

  
他们十六岁，公白飞非常担心他的考试。古费拉克把手放在他肩上，直视着他的双眼，告诉他一切都会没事的。当成绩终于被公布时，他们抱在一块儿，一直到他们周围的朋友故意清了清嗓子才抽回身。分开时他们内心几乎很内疚。

  
十八，公白飞是唯一一个亲眼见到古费拉克因为要去上大学而哭泣的人。公白飞也是唯一一个不知道古费拉克其实是因为要离开他才哭泣的人。

  
他们十九岁了，在同一所大学。他们遇见了安灼拉，开始一步一步建立起ABC朋友们。一切都完美极了。当然，如果要说他们花了好几个月才说服别人他俩不在约会这事儿，其他人的想法并不重要，不是么？

  
21，他们毕业了。他们的母亲都在典礼上喜极而泣，两家人一同祝贺他们。“看看你们两个，”古费拉克的妈妈温柔地说，“我得承认，我一直以为到现在你俩会已经在一起了。你们该没有像安灼拉和格朗泰尔那样瞒着我吧？”他们背后安灼拉试图隐瞒事实的嚷嚷声拯救了他们，当古费妈妈从和他们的金发朋友谈话中抽回身时，他们已经在和两位不同的家族成员聊得正欢。之后一整晚，他们都几乎没见到对方。“ _别搞砸了_ ”和“ _他只把你当成朋友_ ”在他们的脑海中不断闪现。

  
他们二十二岁，公白飞有了一个男朋友。和古费拉克“臭名昭著”的一夜情不一样，“这是一段严肃的交往，古费。”古费拉克一直跑去马吕斯那儿过夜的理由是为了给飞儿空间。他没有心碎。他 _没有_ 。公白飞是他最好的朋友，他和谁、谈不谈恋爱，都没关系。

  
他们二十三岁。公白飞的感情生活没有继续下去，而他非常清楚原因。

  
24的时候所有人终于团聚了一晚上。从他们见面算起，已经过了将近二十年，而他们遇见了其他人也有五年了。马吕斯和珂赛特依然令人作呕地甜蜜，安灼拉和格朗泰尔证明了他们是可以一晚上不争吵的。若李、博须埃和米西什塔在给大家传播着人生建议，话题最终就像往常一样，回到了“告诉我们你们俩从来没约会过的故事”。这已经发生过太多次了，他们不能够再耸耸肩让话题就这么过去。他们互相看了一会儿。“大概就是，这真的值得去冒那个险吗？”古费拉克说。（ _值得_ ，他在心里回答。）“就是这样。”公白飞说。热安注意到他们的脸都沉了下来，他们都认定对方相信这个谎言。但他们*什么都 _不能说_ ，也 _不能_ 插手这件事，他们两人都不会乐意有其他人这么做。所以他们*只是叹了口气，试图做到把伤害减轻到最小。  
*译者：指热安，这里代词好乱 _(:з)∠)_

  
25，26。

  
27。马吕斯和珂赛特结婚了。古费拉克哭得一塌糊涂，公白飞在旁边温和地笑他。那是一个美好的夜晚。那年晚点时候，古费拉克的父亲意外去世，公白飞单手开了三小时车，因为他的另一只胳膊被古费拉克紧紧抱着。他们一次也没有放手，一次也没有。葬礼上，飞儿和其他直系亲属一起坐在第一排。

  
他们二十九岁时，马吕斯和珂赛特生了一对双胞胎。安灼拉和格朗泰尔依然在一块儿。米西什塔表示一旦法律允许，她就马上嫁给她的男孩们。巴阿雷终于结束了大学，开始和弗以伊一起做起了生意。爱潘妮基本上能算是摇滚巨星了。公白飞和古费拉克甚至都不试着去和其他人约会了。那个晚上，安灼拉在观察到他俩之间一段安静的对话后，突然就明白了怎么回事。“他们为什么什么都不说？”他小声问热安。“因为他们都觉得对方只把自己当朋友。”他们有点恼怒地苦笑着回答。

  
30。古费拉克因为自己要变老，紧张了大概三分钟，然后公白飞毫不留情地嘲笑说他这么幼稚才不会被认为 _太老_ 。这激发了一场枕头大战。

  
三十一，他们在若李、博须埃、米西什塔家过一年一度的“不是圣诞”派对。他们总有点到底能喝多醉的规矩，但到这个时候比起大学时期，他们已经对自己负责得多了，所以今年的标准稍微高了点。今年的香槟酒也比往年好喝多了，感谢爱潘妮对大家的贡献。古费拉克拆礼物的时候已经半醉了。当公白飞发现了自己最爱的书的签名首版时，他惊喜地抬头看向古费，像是要吻他。古费拉克做出了决定，他站起来抓住公白飞的手，把他拉到外厅。“我爱你。”他说。“我知道我应该很早以前就这么说了，把这样的事瞒着你是不对的。但是尽管我到十九岁才认识到这点，我从五岁起那个老师把我们分到一块儿开始就一直爱着你——”公白飞用吻打断了他的话。“我们本可以 _很多年前_ 就这么做了。”当他们分开时，他喘息着说。“我们到底出了什么问题？”“ _我们没有问题_ 。”古费拉克深情地回答。“再也不会有什么问题了。”

  
他们32岁，他们结婚了。公白飞转过身对古费拉克说， _终有今日_ 。


End file.
